


Tease

by Silits



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Miko being an annoying bitch, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silits/pseuds/Silits
Summary: It wasn’t like they did much when they were out in public.They didn’t do much when they were indoors. Well, apart from the wondering hands and kisses between milky thighs.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I never write anything under 1k, and here I am posting something under my usual 5k chapters.
> 
> Shocker.

It wasn’t like they did much when they were out in public.

They didn’t do much when they were indoors. Well, apart from the wondering hands and kisses between milky thighs. 

Ryo wasn’t that fond of showing affection publicly, no he preferred the soft kisses when he is pinned under a sleepy Akira on the couch, or the ghost of lips on his nape at the first few light streams through his window, and the open mouthed kisses on his neck in the dark. Not in a crowded mall where they were all sharing a booth as Miko and Akira groaned with hunger for the umpteenth time in the past hour. As they were gone, Miki, Wamu and Ryo got comfortable in their chairs, any bags that they carried under the table. Gabi was in the bathroom, probably smoking or whatever the hell he was doing for the past five minutes. 

Scrolling through his phone, the seat next to the blond sunk as his tanned best friend sat next to him with a tray of food for the both of them. Miko did the same with Miki, and as they get settled Wamu says he was going to go make sure Gabi didn’t accidentally get stuck in the toilet. 

They were out that day because the girls wanted to go shopping- they wanted Akira to go too, but wherever he went there is a good chance his blond counterpart would be with him too. They happened to bump into the two rappers outside on the curb as they smoked, spitting versus at each other to a tune one of them played on the phone, their other friends no where in sight. 

Akira all but dug into the food, the greasy noodles hanging from his lips as he groaned at finally eating something since he last ate, which had been an hour ago mind you. Miko was not any better, but she did eat slower, but in big amounts. All the while Miki kept saying that if they weren’t careful, they would choke on the food, surely. Placing his phone down, Ryo finally grabbed a pair of chopsticks and went to work, only eating small bits of the cheap ramen Akira bought, popping a carrot into his mouth. 

The rappers returned to the table, Gabi apologizing for taking so long- he had been on the phone. Akira waved it off with his chopsticks, almost jabbing the end of one into the blue eyed male’s pale cheek in which the raven immediately started apologizing for while stroking his cheek with the knuckle of his index finger.

“It’s fine.” The slightly flustered male managed, patting the tanned elbow and urged him to continue eating. 

“Aaaawwwwwww-“ Miko drawled out loudly and annoyingly. She had made it her personal goal to embarrass the couple whenever they insomuch as sat next to each other. It had been going on for a while now. It was just one reason why Ryo dislikes showing affection to his tanned boyfriend in front of them. She was really asking for it. None of them ever pointed it out when the Miki’s got too close to each other, or when a hand was placed on a thigh calmly, or even just a head leaning on the shorter’s shoulder- all in which they did to the two males. God forbid they ever see Akira slap or grope Ryo’s ass, which catcalling would then pursue, or one of the rappers would obnoxiously start moaning really damn loud that the neighbors would hear whenever they got together. 

The girls had it easy.

The guys got hell for even hinting at affection.

Of course they knew it was because they just wanted to fuck with them, get a faint dusting blush on the usual stoic-faced college professor and demon enthusiast. Akira usually brushed it off with a quick “fuck you’s” or “shut the hell up’s”, a sheepish grin on his lips as he scratched the back of his neck. 

Sometimes they wouldn’t even be doing anything and someone will crack a sexual joke at them and their love life, which would result an object being thrown, whatever was close by. Akira’s doing as well.

Ryo sent a weak glare at the girl as Akira threatened to stab her hand with the same chopsticks he almost poked his boyfriend’s eye out. Wamu whistled, a grin on his face before Gabi placed an ice cold water bottle on his neck. 

Gabi was the only one who tended to feel bad for them.

They continued to eat and talk, Ryo chirping in whenever he felt like it, while Akira, Miko, and Wamu the loudest ones in their area of the food court, got glares from the people sitting and walking nearby.

At one point, Akira got really excited in the conversation and kicked Ryo’s ankle. Immediately Akira was apologizing once more, his had coming up to rest on the nape of the blond’s head.

“He places a hand on his neck, leaning in closer as his other hand rubbed his sugar daddies knee-“

“Miko, I am up to HERE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing based off a prompt I saw recently. 
> 
> I have an idea for a saucy smut one shot- don’t know when that will come out.
> 
> See a grammar mistake? Notify me!


End file.
